


Rain

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Desire, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Lust, Magic Fingers, Morning Sex, Orgasm, Rain, Rain Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, Wives, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Rain

The coldness of the generous shower outside your room seeps in through the walls and windows along with the sound that comforts your calm heartbeat. The warmth of your duvet engulfs you, the perfect barrier between the subtle heat keeping you cosy and the pleasant cold wanting to touch you and show you how it could tickle your nerves. And it does get a chance.

The barrier is slowly moved from your naked back, giving the crisp air full access to your sensitive skin, making every single hair strand its personal plaything. Ohhh it is heavenly. The readiness with which the frosty air treats your naked form is satisfying, to say the least. But that is not what enthrals your half-sleepy form.

 _Kisses_.

Deep, heavy, wet kisses starting from the lowest point of your backbone send strings of sparks down your core and up to your heart before lighting up your brain. Slowly they move up, caressing middle of your back with softest lips leaving chaste pecks as you wiggle under their fulfilling presence.

 _Heaven_.

The lips reach your shoulder, forcing a moan out your own when they mischievously caress that sensitive spot right at the edge of your neck.

 _Fireworks_.

As if this smouldering ember isn’t enough, a tender hand find their way around your waist, travelling up your torso, compelling your body to go blank before the metaphorical volcanos of hunger start to erupt from lit up corners, feeling the first burst as it wraps around your breast.

 _Bloom_.

Breathlessness. That’s all you can define your state as when those otherworldly lips curl up to let the teeth feel your skin under them before that infamously playful tongue licks away the bites of love all over your neck. The hand teases your nipple, breaking a wave of goosebumps down your entire body as they rise at the delicious call.

 _Heat_.

The touch is more surreal now, burning you up, making you rise into the exposed form dominating you.

 _Hunger_.

The restraints holding you back break and you turn to look at that glowing face of the woman you adore with every atom that has created you. Oh, she looks nothing less than an angel; a warrior of the heavens; A God. The golden strands coming down her face to tease you with the same intensity as her eyes that tell you her intentions clear as a crystal.

 _Mine_.

The movement of your hands to caress your face, watch her close her eyes and give in to your touch with the most gratifying breath.

 _Tender_.

You rise to take her lips unto yours, letting them speak for the intensity of your devotion to her. The kiss wakes up your soul, taking her in, breathing her scent, letting her enter you, playing a scintillating tune with her tongue on yours, all the while, grabbing you from your ass and bringing you as close to her as she can.

 _Lust_.

You push yourself closer to her, grinding your heated wet core into hers. She lets go of your lips to give you that smirk of hers you love the most. She knows what you want. Of course, she does. She had been working all this while for it after all. And now she finally gets to do it. She gets to watch you moan under her touch. She gets to give you the best high of your life.

 _Desire_.

Her hands grab your thighs to slide you back into the bed before raising your wrists above your head and locking them there with just one of her hands.

The other one travels down to your folds, feeling the wetness dripping down, letting her fingers immerse in your liquid before letting you playing her favourite note with your clit, making you vibrate through and through.

While her tongue creates a path down to your breasts to tease them, her fingers create a languid movement to let your body feel that pleasure and impatience for more.

 _More_.

Your legs wrap around her hips, raising yourself, your eyes looking at her, telling her to fuck to the moon.

 _Dark temptation_.

Her finger enters you, catching her breath at the slickness mixed with the heat. Every corner she touches lights up and escapes you with a groan that moves her to drive another finger into you. And another. The pace increases and your pleasure goes to a new high. Your hands want to touch her, feel her, bite into her skin, dig your nails into her back, find an outlet for this explosion going on inside you, rising up faster than it did last night, your walls clenching around her hands that just do not stop till they have given you what you want. The cries escaping you grow higher as you feel yourself closer to the edge, the waves crashing into the damn before finally giving away with a wild shudder. She doesn’t stop till she knows she has given you her all.

Breathless bodies lie next to each other, drowning in sweat, looking at each other with the satisfaction you can only find when you have found your calling. When you have found your love; your life.

The raindrops falling mimic the sweat beads on your skin, their sound a sweet lullaby to the satisfied hearts with content bodies wrapping themselves in each other’s warmth before falling back to sleep.

 _Love_.


End file.
